Portable showers are well known. Portable showers have been disclosed that can be relatively easily knocked down or disassembled and that can be used in a variety of places and situations. Examples of such knockdown portable showers of which I am aware are as follows:
______________________________________ INVENTOR PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ TALBOT, ET AL. 1,663,735 March 27, 1928 ORTYL 2,308,452 January 12, 1943 BOWMAN 2,567,506 September 11, 1951 BURNETT 3,080,568 March 12, 1963 NELSON 3,431,565 March 11, 1969 VEECH 3,606,618 September 21, 1971 JOHNSON 3,646,618 March 7, 1972 GREENLEAF 4,453,280 June 12, 1984 ______________________________________
Each of the above-listed references, while being useful for its purpose, suffers from at least one of several drawbacks.
Particular problems have been encountered with providing an adequate hot water supply. Often, in an attempt to keep such showers small and portable, resort has been made to solar-powered and other similar types of small heat sources. Unfortunately, such energy (heat) sources are usually not powerful enough to provide the desired supply of hot water. Traditionally, the use of a gas burner to heat the water has been avoided in portable showers due to their size and bulk.
Another problem often encountered is that, in an attempt to keep such showers small and portable, resort is often had to the use of gravity or small pumps, requiring a power source to pump or otherwise deliver water to an individual when showering. Such means for supplying and delivering the water often results in inadequate water pressure being built up or provided to deliver the water as a fine spray. Thus, use of a large powerful power source, such as an automotive or other large battery is often required.
Thus, it can be seen that there remains a need for a simple knockdown, portable hot water shower which can provide: an adequate supply of hot water, a fine water spray during shower and still be readily portable for storage or transportation in a single easy-to-carry container.